A Sight Most Splendid
by Jesse'sOtherGirl
Summary: Caterina Sforza needs to remember her place, and Lucrezia Borgia is going to make personally sure that she does. Oneshot, rated M for F/F sex.


Cesare just thought he could do whatever he pleased, didn't he? Lucrezia Borgia glared out the window as Cesare's guards escorted him out to his carriage, hating the longing ache that throbbed endlessly in her chest. He was the most powerful and the most arrogant man in Italia, and it wouldn't be long before he ruled it officially. He would be king, and Lucrezia would be his queen, as he had promised. Until then, he had better things, and better _people,_ to do, Lucrezia thought sarcastically, her eyes flashing as Cesare's carriage pulled out of sight. Who knew how many whores he would bed while he was gone this time? What was stopping him? He was just trying to fuck with her, Lucrezia was sure. Just stringing her along because she was wealthy and from the most influential family in Europe, and she was arm candy. But _she_ was powerful, too, and she was as proud as she was stubborn. People didn't fuck with Lucrezia Borgia, and Cesare Borgia was no exception.

Cesare wasn't the only person that had earned Lucrezia's wrath, however. Caterina Sforza, countess of a waterlogged little dump called Forli, was currently locked up in a holding cell downstairs. She was a valuable asset to the Assassins, and therefore a perfect target. Cesare himself had seen to the slut's abduction. And on the way to the Castello, Lucrezia hadn't been able to resist ordering the carriage to stop so that she could display the whore to the rest of Roma. Caterina was an example to the Assassins and to the rest of Roma, of the terrors that awaited any who crossed the Borgia. She had quite the mouth on her, though, and took the opportunity to slander Lucrezia's name in public, something the proud blonde had not stood for. Her pride had been bruised in front of the masses, and she had been furious, but was secretly glad for a chance to backhand the foolish woman across the face, though even that hadn't shut her up. Lucrezia was still fuming when Cesare met with her just moments before his departure, and she'd mentioned how she would just love to sew Caterina's mouth shut. Cesare, however, teased that he preferred it open.

That had only irritated Lucrezia more. Why on earth would Cesare even _look _at that homely slut when he had _her? _He didn't need Caterina or anyone else, because he was lucky enough to have Lucrezia Borgia. Cesare's pompous brain seemed to need reminding of that, however, and Lucrezia was determined to wake him up. She wanted revenge on Caterina for whatever she had done with Cesare, and she wanted revenge on Cesare for making her feel so used and so _faithful _when he so obviously was not. She'd get them both, she swore it, and she knew exactly how. Cesare was right after all, Lucrezia thought, smirking as she exited her quarters. Caterina's mouth _would _be of much better use if left open.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Open her cell!" Lucrezia demanded as she stormed into the dungeon, her striking eyes flashing fire. Antonio, her ever-faithful guard and loyal pet, stepped immediately into action. Lucrezia barely slowed as he swiftly opened Caterina's cell, and Lucrezia barged inside.

"How was the journey to Roma?" Lucrezia snapped. "Did you sit in Cesare's private carriage?" she demanded, feeling her fury boiling ever hotter at the sight of the filthy redhead, threatening to boil over at any moment. Caterina glowered right back into her eyes, not showing any semblance at all of the respect that was expected and commanded when one was in the presence of a mighty Borgia. Instead, she opened her mouth to give some sort of stinging reply, but Lucrezia grit her teeth and slapped the woman again across the face.

"On your knees!" the blonde demanded wildly, glaring daggers at Caterina while the woman lifted her hand to the burning red skin on her cheek. She was in pain, but it would pass, and she would rather die than to bow to this arrogant fool. Lucrezia's eyes widened in fury as Caterina continued to defy her. She curled her lips back, teeth flashing as she barked her order again. _"On your knees!"_ Lucrezia screeched, and before Caterina could blink, the blonde had whipped a small, sharp knife from a secret pocket in her flowing gown, and the blade was now pressed to Caterina's smooth throat.

"Get. Down," Lucrezia rasped, her entire body shaking with anger, too enraged to use her voice. Caterina gasped and hissed in pain as Lucrezia's trembling flicked the blade against her throat, creating a miniscule, shallow slit in the skin that oozed a single drop of dark blood. Looking into Lucrezia's eyes, Caterina could see unrestrained fury, like wildfire, and solid determination. Lucrezia could see the same in Caterina's gaze, with the slightest hint of fear. They were both proud and stubborn women, each a queen in her own domain, and the most bitter of enemies. Neither would easily fall to the other, which was why Caterina was going to be so rewarding to dominate. Because Lucrezia would _not _be the one to back down. She would slit Caterina's throat in a heartbeat, and she'd proudly greet Cesare with blood spilled down her dress. He would be angry for a day, at the most. Caterina was valuable, but the Borgia were already too powerful, already unstoppable. She was valuable, but she was not necessary. And Lucrezia was not going to give her command again.

Caterina swallowed hard, wincing as the motion distinctly reminded her of the sharpness of the blade that was currently pressed against her throat. She was a noble woman, a proud woman. She was royalty in Forli. She despised the Borgia with all that she was, but Lucrezia was frightening her. She had no doubt that the woman would kill her in cold blood, without the smallest of thoughts or the slightest remorse. The last thing that Caterina wanted to do was to bow to her, but she had a life back home… She had a family. And Ezio was coming for her; Caterina knew it as well as she knew the knife that was threatening her very existence. If she could just buy herself a little time… Would Caterina really be exterminated simply because Lucrezia pulled a knife on her before Ezio managed to free her? It was easy to pledge one's life to defying the Borgia, even in the face of death. But in that crucial moment, the face of death is much more nightmarish and terrifying than anyone, even Caterina, could have imagined.

Slowly, her knees bent, and she took a deep, shaky breath as her body sank to the floor. Lucrezia followed the motion easily, keeping the blade against Caterina's throat. A small, victorious smirk touched the corner of her mouth, and Caterina's eyes flashed with the purest anger she'd ever felt. What she wouldn't give to carve those ruby lips right out of Lucrezia's face. Right now, though, Lucrezia was the one with the knife. She held Caterina's gaze as the whore fell onto her knees before her, not permitting the redhead to look away. _This _was right. In the end, all would kneel before the Borgia.

Lucrezia's painted nails drifted down her long skirt, reaching down and slowly bunching the material into her fist. She gripped the cloth and continued to sweep more of it into her grasp with her fingers, lifting her skirts with only one hand until Caterina had a very fine view of Lucrezia's lacy undergarments. Caterina blinked, having heard the rustling of cloth, knowing what was happening, but she had not yet seen with her own eyes. She could see the change in Lucrezia's, though. The danger and the fury was still there, but it was no longer so harsh and sharp. It was dark, and smooth, and the painted lips that had earlier been spitting insults at Caterina were now parted ever so slightly, taking in increasing amounts of the stale, dungeon air. Lucrezia would not deny that she was aroused by the sight of Caterina kneeling before her, and the by the plans that had been swirling in her head as she had marched down the stairs to this cell. She hated Caterina more than anyone right now. That was what was so stimulating to her body. Lucrezia _loathed _Caterina Sforza, but the woman was kneeling at her feet, a knife at her throat, compromised and vulnerable and without any choice but to do as Lucrezia commanded.

"Take them off," Lucrezia husked, her voice deep and rough with her anger, her victory, and her desire. Caterina's lips parted in protest, and Lucrezia grit her teeth, pressing the knife further against Caterina's neck and coaxing two more red droplets onto her blade. "Now," she growled, and Caterina bit her lip, her fingers shaking as she slowly moved them upward, hovering over the smooth, white skin of Lucrezia's thighs, and hesitating only for a second before she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lucrezia's underwear and slid them down her legs. Lucrezia's eyes drifted closed, just for a second, while Caterina's soft breath grazed over her most private of areas.

"Worship me," she breathed, the sound soft but no less authoritative than anything else she had demanded of Caterina. Caterina's mouth gaped, the musky and unapologetic scent of Lucrezia's arousal wafting into her nose. How could this be happening to her? Why _this? _Of all things, why _this? _Wouldn't it have been enough for Lucrezia to come in and beat her, leave her bleeding, nearly dead, anything but this…

"I'm waiting," Lucrezia warned, a dangerous edge to her voice that reminded Caterina very well that she could be dead with a flick of Lucrezia's wrist. Caterina took in a deep, shaky breath, leaning her head uncertainly forward. She had done this for her husband before, but never for a woman, and absolutely never for a _Borgia…_

Caterina shoved that thought out of her mind, squeezing her eyes shut tight as her lips met Lucrezia's lower ones. The folds of skin were soft and pliable in her mouth, and the taste of Lucrezia's pleasure was not so different from the taste of Caterina's husband. She pictured him in her mind while her tongue peeked shyly out, lapping gently, trailing from back to front, up and down. Lucrezia's breathing grew heavier above her, but Caterina didn't notice. She had to picture Girolamo, or she'd never be able to do this.

Lucrezia breathed in deeply through her nose, a small sound of pleasure escaping when Caterina's tongue dragged along her sex. Her body trembled, but no longer with anger. It was still there, buried somewhere, but for now these feelings of pleasure and desire were too much for Lucrezia to focus on much else. She bit her lip, tilting her head back and opening her mouth wide when Caterina found her clit, kissing it softly and probing at it with her tongue. Lucrezia made a quiet sound that was a bit more like a squeak than a moan, and her free hand flew down to the woman's head, her fingers pressing into red curls and forcefully holding Caterina where she was. Lucrezia leaned into the wall behind her, spreading her legs a bit further to give Caterina more room, her breathing coming deep and heavy now. She could feel it building deep inside her, that intense pleasure that promised blissful release, and revenge on this Forli whore whose face was buried between her legs.

Caterina gasped a bit in surprise and concern when Lucrezia wove her fingers through her hair. The woman's grip was strong, and Caterina could barely breathe, and she could hardly move her head. It was frightening in one sense and exhilarating in another, and she threw herself further into her task, telling herself firmly that she was doing this for her own safety. She pressed her tongue further into Lucrezia's folds, pushing it into her body, and hearing Lucrezia moan deeply above her. Caterina moved her tongue swiftly, in and out, back and forth, following the sounds of Lucrezia's moans and letting them guide her to the most pleasurable places and the most appreciated techniques. Caterina flicked her tongue against the inside of Lucrezia's body, in the place that she seemed to like the best, and Lucrezia gasped sharply and tightened her grip on Caterina's hair. Caterina nearly found herself grinning with satisfaction, flicking her tongue rapidly against the spot again, lapping and licking while Lucrezia gasped and moaned and squirmed above her. Some part of Lucrezia wondered when she had started pleasing Lucrezia instead of Girolamo, and when the sting of the blade against her neck had disappeared, but she didn't have much time to ponder it when Lucrezia cried out and pressed Caterina's head firmly against her, her hips grinding against Caterina's mouth for a moment before her body finally released. Lucrezia could feel the tension flowing out from her like a river, and she moaned deeply and constantly, taking deep breaths as she came down from her high.

Caterina gave Lucrezia's sex one last, soft kiss, wrapping up her performance neatly and thoroughly. She raised her hand to her mouth, wiping her lips on the back of it and leaving a smudge of lipstick and Lucrezia across her skin. Her eyes were dark as she beheld the blonde woman, still leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, her chest heaving beautifully as she caught her breath. Any sort of pride or inhibition was gone from Caterina now. She'd already pleasured Lucrezia with her mouth, how much more ice was there to break? Her mind was reeling, and each of her senses was cloudy with the sight, scent, sound, taste, and feel of Lucrezia Borgia. Pride and honor and nobility meant nothing to Caterina Sforza. Somewhere between the first, hesitant press of her lips to Caterina's womanhood and Lucrezia coming into her mouth, those things had ceased to matter. All that Caterina cared about was her painfully hard and tight nipples pressing eagerly into her dress, and the uncomfortable wetness that had soaked through her underwear, and the desperate clenching of her inner muscles while Caterina shifted her weight and rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some sort of relief.

Lucrezia smiled a bit before she opened her eyes. She hummed softly, content, sated, and victorious. She blinked her eyes open and pushed herself away from the wall, her legs still feeling a bit weak, but nothing that would show to anyone else as she moved. She bent down to pick up her underthings, her grin widening as Caterina watched her intently, like a dog who was under the impression that he would be given a bit of food. Lucrezia straightened up slowly, beholding the whore of Forli with hatred and satisfaction. She could practically smell the desire coming off of Caterina, though it was difficult to tell if the smell was really the redhead's arousal, or the product of their earlier activities. Lucrezia didn't need to smell anything or feel between Caterina's legs to know what she was feeling. She could see it in the woman's eyes, in her posture, in the way she shifted and tried to squirm without being too obvious. Lucrezia had seen this exact look of desperation on Cesare's face before, and it had always made her feel like the queen of the universe, no matter what had transpired earlier in the day. It was a feeling she wouldn't give up for Cesare himself.

"That put you in your place," Lucrezia said smoothly, a satisfied smile touching her lips as she turned to leave the cell. She could feel Antonio's eyes on her, but the guard wisely said nothing, only re-locking Caterina's cell as his mistress departed. Caterina watched until Lucrezia was gone, her mouth open in disbelief before she closed her eyes, pressing her hand resignedly to her forehead.


End file.
